Dreams
by I am no longer using account
Summary: Olivia Sogno already knows that she's a Half-blood she's going to camp for the first time. She finds out that she's the daughter a god who played a role in the war between the titans and the god's, on the titans side! I will update everyday IF you review!
1. Chapter 1

**Um this is my first story so go ahead and tell me if it sucks cuz it probley does. So yeah, tell me what you think. And I know that it's supper short, don't worry the chapters will get longer later in the story I promise!**

I quickly walked away from the mess I had just created while battling that last monster. When I finally stopped to see just where I was I noticed a strange little girl in the ally with me. She had honey colored hair and strange eyes, and that's when I knew that she wasn't normal because her eyes seemed to some how change colors.

"Who are you?" she asked, then she looked down at the sword in my hands and her eyes got wide, "Your a monster killer too?"

"Um...yeah I guess so...my name's Thalia, don't you have any parents?" I asked even though I kind of all ready knew the answer, I still had hope for her. Then I looked down the alley, "Or a home?"

"No they ran from the monsters, and left me here, I tried to fight the monsters so they would leave me alone, and I could be with my family again, but the knife I had just went strait through them. But I did find a house that had no one in it that I can stay in." She didn't say it like she was sad or sorry that her parents hand left her, more like it was just a pointless fact, she said it without any real meaning.

I thought for a minute then decided what I would do since it was obvious that the girl was a halfblood. "Here take this," I said and handed hear my sword, "this will hurt the monsters."

"But what about you, what if a monster comes after you now?" she asked.

"That's ok, I'm better with a bow and arrow anyways." I smiled.

"Ok." Said the girl.

"Here...justa sec..." After I wrote it I handed her the letter, "Don't open it until... your.....oh I don't know your 12 or 13.....It will be safer for you to know then." And I handed her a letter that explained what she really was, a halfblood (and how to get to camp). I know I probably shouldn't have wrote the letter incase a mortal found it, but I didn't care.

"I have to go now ok, I don't want to attract any more monsters to you ok, good bye." And that was the last thing I said as I left her in that alley.

And that was the last time I saw her. I've always wondered what happened to her, if she made it to camp, who claimed her if she did....I would have just had her join the hunters if Artemis hadn't been away on Olympus so she could take the oaf, I never even found out her name. I really probably shouldn't have just left her there, infact I felt really bad nowing that I should have just taken her with me....but somehow I knew that she somehow belonged on here own, that she would make it to camp, I don't know why I just knew it, she was tough, she would survive, I could tell.

**So what do you think.....PLEASE TELL ME, REVIEW! flames allowed. = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now it's in the POV of the little girl but it's 5 years later. She's 12 now.....Oh and btw olivia (the little girl) she read the letter already and the girl jess in this chp. (jessica) is a mortal but can see through the mist so Olivia just decided to tell her everything cuz shes her best friend. =~D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I wish I did tho : )**

"Oh hey Jess, at least I have some one to talk to now while I practice," I said as Jess walked up into the clearing where I liked to hangout.

"What do you mean by atleast?" Jess asked me, jokingly.

"Oh well I just wish I had someone to practice with....or a better weapon for that matter." I suck with a sword, but I didn't have any other weapon to fight monsters, so I kept trying to work with the sword, not that it ever helped.

"Oh," was all Jess said, I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was, of me finally going to camp. But I couldn't leave her.

"Hm....I wonder if there isn't any thing else we haven't tryed yet, that will fight monsters _without_ going right through them....?" I asked mostly to my self, but to my surprise Jessica answered.

"Well you know, you have only tryed metal things.... " she said thinking.

I started thinking of all the different weapons I had seen monsters have before, then I got an idea, I started running torwds the willow tree that was by the river at the edge of the clearing.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked.

"I was just thinking..... well the Furies," (I know I shouldn't say the name but didn't care) "They have wips in the stories.....so maybe, maybe I can have one too," I said as I yanked a good looking branch off the weeping willow. I swirled it around in the air and strangly, it actually felt right in my hands, way better than the sword had ever worked. But I would still need to test it.

And of course I got my chance. As we were walking back to our houses out of the woods a small lone gaint stood there, not mush of a challenge, but perfect for testing my new weapon.

As we walked up to it, (Jess is used to this sort of thing and knows that most monsters won't even take intrest in her), it pulled out a club. I waited until last minute as the club came crashing down before I jumped out of the way. Yes, I thought this is my chance, and don't ask how but somehow I knew just what to do with the wip. It slashed through the monster and in one swipe just like that the monster was gone in a poof of dust.

"Wow that was the quickest I've ever killed a monster before," I said in suprise.

Jess didn't know what to say, she knew enough about monsters that they didn't really scare her, but not enough to really know what to say to that.

Then I realized that someone was watching us. I looked over to the edge of the forest to see a boy with a sword staring at us.

"You can fight with that branch that you call a whip?" he asked skepticaly. I didn't know what to say, ever since Thalia I hadn't really ever seen any other half bloods.

"Can I try?" he asked motioning to my new wip.

"Oh....right....um sure," I said as I handed over the wip. He slashed it through the air a few times but he wasn't very good at it, it was like the way I was with a sword. He handed it back.

"I think I'm better off with my sword, don't you think?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh right um sure" I answered stupidly.

"Is that all you ever say?" He asked jokingly

"What...um no." I said while blushing, "So um your a halfblood too?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to camp....you wanna come with me?" He looked hopeful, so I didn't know what to say.

"Well...um..." I glanced at jess. He seemed to realize why I didn't want to.

"Um...well not to force you to come or any thing, but it's not really safe for a halfblood to be alone right now with the war just being over making the monsters mad so they take it out on us halfbloods becaus they lost and all...." He started mumbling.

"What war?" I asked.

"You mean you haven't heard of the war between the gods and the titans yet!" he asked surprised

"Well you see I don't really ever see other halfbloods that often...." I began not really wanting to go into my whole life story.

"Well then I have alot to tell you on the way to camp," he said.

I was about to protest that I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not but then jess spoke up for the first time. "Just go to camp Olivia I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure, just go," she said, giving me a sad look, but smiling all the same.

"Well ok then..." I started not really knowing what to say.

"Guess this is bye" she said for me.

"Not yet, don't worry you still have to help me pack all my fave outfits to bring to camp with me," I said, she smiled.

"Ok then, come on," she said while heading to the run down abandoned house that I lived in.

**Well what do ya think of this chapter....the first chapter was really just there so everything would make sence, but now is when the story really starts : D**

**Oh and don't froget........**_**REVIEW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh I really don't have much to say except I hope you like this chapter, so yeah. =~D (like the smileys nose? cuz i do.....lol).**

**Oh and I do Not own PJO. Rick does.**

"So your um ready to go now?" the other halfblood asked me, which made me realize that I didn't even know his name.

"Yep," was all I said as I lead the way into the forest. "By the way, I never did find out your name...." I started to say.

"And I never found out yours," he said it just as a statement, not really like a questin the way I did.

"Well I'm not telling you my name until you tell me yours." I said playfully even though I had only just met this guy so I probobly should have been more strait forword with him, but I felt like having some fun.

"Well I'm not telling you mine until you tell me yours," he stubbernely, yet playfully, answerd back.

"Fine." I answered

"Fine."

We both laughed but still didn't say our names, this looked like it would be a fun contest.

"So, why do you fight with a whip?" he asked me.

"Well, see the only other weapon I've ever had was this sword that a halfblood gave to me a long time ago, but I'm really bad with a sword, so me and Jess have been trying to find something else that would work, but it seemed that no other knifes or anything would work, then Jess got an idea that we had only been trying to use metal things like knifes, but then I was thinking of the different weapons I've seen monsters have and I thought of the Furies' whips, so I simply pulled a branch off the willow in that clearing and it turned out that it worked."

"Huh...I wonder...." he began.

"Wonder what?" I asked curious by his tone of voice.

"Oh I was just wondering who your immortle parent is, because we usually share fighting skills and weapon chioce with our immmortal parent, but I don't think any gods have a whip." He explained.

"Oh I never thought of that really, I don't know who my immortal parent is, I don't even know how my mortal parent is, or maybe was, I don't even know if there alive any more." I explained.

"Oh, I'm a son of Hermes." he said proudly

We kept making small conversations like this as we traveled deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Well this looks like a good place to set up camp..." The Boy (I'm calling him that now because I still don't know his name) began but was cut off my a low growl.

We both became completely and utterely silent, and motionless. But our eyes still darted around the clearing that we had stoped in, seaching for any form of danger. Then out of nowhere jumped the biggest, blackest, evilest looking dog I had ever seen. It was as big as a car and had black shaggy fur and red eyes. Not exactaly the kind of dog you would want for a pet.

The Boy slashed at it with his sword, but I was frozen in fear.

"I....could use....a little....help!" the boy yelled, between dodging and attacking.

"Oh right," I said while pulling out my new whip. I whipped it in the air quickly make the air around it crack with the power and speed of the whip to get the hudge dog's attention. It stared at where the sound had come from. While it was distracted The Boy slashed at it's back with his sword. When it turned around again I smacked it across its side with my whip, while at the same time The Boy slashed with his sword. Just when we thought we were about to win, another came bounding out of the woods, it's howl pericing the air around us.

"What are those things!" I yelled over its howl.

"They're Hellhounds," The Boy replied, well that seemed a fitting name for them. The suddenly another ran into the clearing, it was no use, no way could just the two of use fight this many, we started backing up against the trees at the edge of the clearing as the gained on use.

"Now what!" I yelled frantickly.

"Now, we run," was his smart reply, and run we did. We ran through the woods faster than I would have ever thought possible. But it was no use these hellhound things were gaining on us, and fast! One was about to jump on The Boy, teeth bared, I thought all was lost and that we were about to die. Then suddenly I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and suddenly mid jump the Hellhound fell to the ground.....asleep? Thats right it was sleeping, just laying there snoring. The others looked drousy but still awake. But they were teired I could tell. They backed off into the woods probabley to take a nap. Then sudenly I felt very tiered too.

"What the..." the Boy begain.

"I don't...I don't know what happened...." I said

"Wait a sec.....whose your immortal parent again...." He asked, apparently he didn't have that good of a memory.

"I all ready told you, I don't know." I answered

"Huh..." was all he said.

"Well, uh....I guess we should set up camp..." I said at last.

"Oh sure," he said.

We set up in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

**YOU BETTER REVIEW, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE....uh I mean please...OR I WILL SEND HELLHOUNDS AFTER YOU! JK....please though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, um its the next day in the story now so yeah.......Im bored.....I know....SMILEY DOMINATION TIME! =) =~) =~D =D =~P =P =p =~p ={D ={ ) =~O ={O =O and don't froget..... cyclopes smiley o~) Tyson will be happy!**

**ok enough smileys on with the story.... Oh and I don't own PJO, or Ramen Noodles (which I love) =~D o right i said no more smileys =~( but i love smileys**

I woke to the smell of shaving cream and knew only too well from Jess spending the night before that I should be careful, then I rembered "The Boy" was a son of Hermes, there for probably loved to pull pranks. Sure enough when I clenched my hands into fist one was full of shaving cream. The Boy haden't noticed that I had woken up yet from where he was sitting in the corner of the tent opposite me, spinning his sword in the air over and over. But he would know soon enough. I snuck up behind him carefully, then....I shoved my hand full of shaving cream right in his face! He yelped in surprise then turned around to glare at me but was doing a pretty bad job at it seeing as he was trying to wipe shaving cream out of his face at the samed time. I smirked at him.

"That's what you get for trying to prank a girl who's been friends with Jess her whole life," I said proudly. He just glared at me a moment more then went to wipe the rest of the shaving cream off. I couldn't stop laughing, I mean I just backfired a prank that a son of Hermes had pulled! Or tryed to at least.

After he wiped all the shaving cream off he asked me if I wanted anything to eat. I took one look at the dried food packets he was holding and then told him that I would eat my own food. He just shrugged. I gathered a handful of sticks and set them up for a fire.

"You can't cook your own food it will take way to long to build a fire!" he said.

"Not if your me it won't," I said, I'd built tons of fires in the woods with Jess before. In a matter of seconds I had a good amount of dry sticks and branches and logs. Then I got out my whip.

"Are you actually gonna try what I think your about to try?" The Boy asked doubtfully.

I shrugged, "It's worth a try, plus it looks like fun." I said. I whipped out my whip and hit the sticks and logs directly. Nothing. I tryed again. Nothing. He looked at me smuggly. Oh well, I didn't really think it would work. I tryed one more time just for the heck of it, then it was my turn to look smug, because it actually worked! He stared at the fire in disbeliefe then shook his head and walked off. I got out a pan and filled it with water from a jug I had brought then dropped a package of Ramen Noodles in, I thought about it for a sec then glanced back at The Boy who was looking at his food in discust before putting them back in his bag. I dropped another package of noodles in the pot.

I walked over to where The Boy was sitting and plopped a bowl down in front of him then sat acrossed from him and ate mine.

"Ur, thanks." he said, probabley still mad about the shaving cream thing.

"Don't mention it," I said smiling. When I was finished eating I walked over to the fire and stomped it out. Then I put away the pan and bowls and stuff. I packed up my bag and any other cooking or food stuff that I had missed. While I was doing all this The Boy packed up the tent. Not long after and we were on the road again, or trail in the forest I should say because it wasn't really a road.

"How much farther is it?" I asked at last.

"Well uh....I don't really know." he said truthfuly

"You mean your a son of Hermes (god of traveling) and you don't even know where were going or anything!" I yelled.

"Well, ah I know the general direction." he said, pointing.

"Great." we walked in silence after that. I was mad. We didn't even know if we would be there within the next few hours, or days.

We spent another two uneventful nights in the woods, before coming into a city that I didn't know the name of. We looked for a bus or taxi or something, then we saw a strange looking taxi. It was gray and was speeding down the road. But there weren't any other taxies around so we had no choice. Strangely no one on the strret seemed to notice it. Of coarse now I wish that we would have just waited for a different taxi because the three sisters driving were definatly NOT normale. When we first got in they looked fine, from the back, but then they asked for a golden Drachma, not normale mortal money. The Boy handed them some and when they turned around to take it we both gasped. They didn't have any eyes, except the one in the middle, she had one eye, who was trying to keep her sister on the right from taking it. The sister on the left yelled at us "It's rude to stare you know."

"Oh...uuummm sorry." I said, "Can, can you t-ake us all the w-ay to Half-blood Hill?" I asked, stuttering.

"Maybe If you give us another golden Drachma." Was their answer.

"Oh uh sure," said The Boy as he stopped staring at last. He handed it to her and off we went.

It was the worst taxi ride ever! I was so glad to finally be out of there, I was sure I should have died all ready the way they swerved and went sooooo fast! But atleast we made it.

**Did ya like it? Cuz I did =~D**

** REVIEW or Else! pretty please.... **

**all you have to do is press that big button down there (acutually its kinda small, isn't it, well what ever, just push it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps what up?**

**The Boy= "Not much"**

**Hey I wasn't talkin to you!**

**The Boy= "Then who were you talkin to?"**

**Duh the people reading my story**

**The Boy= "Who would ever wanna read your story anyways?"**

**Humph, Your mean!**

**Olivia= "Finally someone besides me notices!"**

**The Boy= "Well your mean too"**

**Olivia="Am not!"**

**The Boy="Are too!"**

**NO YES NO YES NO YES NO YES!**

**Uh guys, guys....GUYS!**

**Both="What?"**

**The Boy= "Oh right, SeaBreeze doesn't own PJO, or me"**

**Olivia= "she does too own you, and me too."**

**The Boy= "No she doesn't she just owns you"**

**Olivia= "Yes she does to own you"**

**"No, yes, no, yes no yes no yes no!"**

**YOU GUYS SHUT UP! on with the story now....btw I do own The Boy and you find out his name in this chap.**

"Ur, Hello......Chiron?", Yes I had rembered the name of the horse dude from Thalias letter whew!

"Hello, young Half-Bloods," he said to The Boy and me. "How exactually do you know my name, is it really that ovious?" he asked.

"Oh ur, no Thalia told me," I answered.

"Oh, you know Thalia?" he asked surprised.

So I explained the whole thing all the way up to meeting The Boy, who waited paitently.

"So you are?" he asked The Boy. We glanced at each other then burst out laughing. The Boy explained to Chiron about our little contest, who just laughed at our foolishnish.

"Well then which one of you is going to give up first, I don't have all day," he said. We both looked at each other.

"I know," i said, "we can say it at the same time!"

"Ok." said The Boy.

"One, Two,Three!" I shouted.

"My name's Steven" said the boy then he realized what happened, "Hey you tricked me!" he yelled. Me and Chiron just laughed.

"You know," I said, "for a child of Hermes, you aren't very tricky, or you would've seen that coming." He just glared at me.

I turned to Chiron, "My name is Olivia."

"Ok Steven, Olivia you can unpack in your cabins, who is your immortal parent Olivia?" he asked me.

"I....I don't know." I said, Steven looked smug.

"Well then you can stay in the Hermes cabin until we find out." Chiron said, this brought the smug look off Steven's face.

"What!" we both asked looking at each other. I had had enough of him the last few days and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"Well until we find out, yes." said Chiron.

"I know," said Steven, "I'll help you find out!" who looked like he was willing to try anything to keep from having to be in the same cabin as me.

"Ok" I replied.

We went around exploring camp and meeting people, while at the same time trying different things to try to find out who my parent was. We met this nice consuler named Annabeth, who was older then most the other Half-bloods, she looked about 20, but most halfbloods here looked like they were teens, some younger.

"So your trying to find out who your immortal parent is?" she asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Well have you used any powers against monsters before?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so...." I started.

"Yes you did, you made that Hell-Hound fall asleep!" cut in Steven.

"I guess so, but we don't even know if that was me, it could have just been.....something else." I said

"You guys ran into a HellHound?" Annabeth asked clearly surprised.

"Yep, three actually." I said.

"Three! and you made one fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so....." I said.

"This isn't good," she said, "There shouldn't have been three of them there unless they were summoned."

"But we didn't summon them!" said Steven, "And no one was with us."

"There isn't any other reason why they would be there?" I asked.

"Well the only other reason I can think of would be if a god sent them after you, but a god wouldn't do that." she said, "and you said you made them fall asleep?"

"Well only one" I said, then suddenly they were all staring at me and getting down and their knees, "What..." I started to say but then I noticed that they were staring at my head. I looked up just in time to see a glowing picture of a dream catcher type thing except this one was much more beautiful, it was silver and rainbow.

Then Chiron yelled, "All bow before Olivia, daughter of Morepheus the god of dreams. Everyone was bowing to me, I blushed not used to this many people all around me like this. When they started getting up both Annabeth and Steven were smiling at me but for different reasons.

"Well I guess that solves that," said Annabeth, "congraudulautions, looks like you have a new cabin to move into, Elena will be happy."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The only other child of Morepheus, she used to be all alone in your cabin but now she'll have you there too, come on I'll show you where the cabin is," said Annabeth.

**Hm....this chap. seems shorter to me...doesn't it seem shorter to you. Oh well I don't really care. As long as you review that is! please = )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gods (lol) i'm so bored right now, but if it weren't for the fact that im bored I wouldn't have written this chp. though so I guess some good comes out of it. Oh well. I do NOT own PJO!**

"Um, hello?" I called as I walked into the cabin. Then I noticed the girl sitting on the top bunk of one of the many emptey beds. "So, you must be Elena." I looked around the cabin. The ceiling and floor were midnight blue, and the walls indigo. The beds and dressers were made of some sort of dark wood. The sheets on the bed were indigo too but a lighter shade then the walls and had silver little stars on them. There were plenty of windows but most were covered in dark curtins allowing little sunlight to come in, but I liked it, infact now that I think about it I really do love the dark. Not in a creepy way or anything, I just don't really like super bright sunlight in my eyes all the time. I took all this in, in a matter of seconds.

"Yep, do you like the cabin?" she asked whatching me while I looked around, "If its too dark we can pull the curtians open."

"No, I like it like this, its perfect," I said stopping her from getting up.

"Here," she said, grabbing one of my bags and putting on the bed next to hers, "Do you want me to put on top or bottem?"

"Bottem, I think I'll put all my stuff down there, then sleep on top," I explained

"Ok,"she said, I really didn't have much stuff so it didn't take up much room. Me and Elena talked for a while, mostley about the monsters we'd seen, she was really surprised that I had made three Hell-Hounds fall asleep. She explained that she could usually only make one monster or halfblood who was attacking her fall asleep. Soon the time started flying by and the conch sounded singleing for us to come to dinner.

We sat alone at our table. Some Dryads and Nymphs brought us our food, and I was about to pick up my fork when I noticed everyone bringing their food over to a fire.

"Come on, we always sacrifice some of our food to the gods, or to just or immortal parent," Elena explained to me. I walked over and waited in line behind her. When it was her turn I watched her carefully to see how she did it. Then it was my turn. I threw a good looking drumstick into the fire, then in my head prayed _Um, hey Morepheus, if your even bothering to listen to me right now, whitch I don't blame you if your not because you don't even know me, then well I'm just wondering, who is my mom and what happened to her? _I said all this in my head as quickly as possible then kinda ran back to my table with Elena.

After dinner Chiron anouced that we were playing Capture the Flag on Friday, which Elena explained to me, and then we all went to sit around the camp fire and sing songs late into the night. As the people around me grew more and more tired I could feel it, it fed my energy and power and I could tell that Elena felt the same way because she seemed happier and more awake. Some of the really tired kids glared at her, apparently knowing where she got her power from. Then I noticed something, when ever a kid would glare at her, they would grow sleepier and sleepier, until they had to leave before they calpsed right there. I looked at Elena, she was grinning wickedly at the kids glaring at her.

"Are you making them fall asleep?" I wispered to her.

"No, just helping them rest," she wispered back while grinning. We both laughed. Then I noticed that a kid was glaring at me so I decided to try it on him, I concentrated on his energy (like sleepieness not power) and mine and pulling a little of his energy over to me. It worked, I noticed him getting sleepier, but he refused to give up and leave like the others. Then his eyes began to close and he slumped over and fell to the ground snoring, the other kids started laughing at him. "Did you do that?" Elena asked me quitly.

"Nope, only helping." I said and we both started laughing like the others. Annabeth came over to us.

" Did you guys do that?" she asked motioning to the kid who was sleeping.

"Kinda," I said

"That wasn't very nice," she said.

"But it was pretty funny though," said a voice from behind her, I hadn't noticed him come up too. He was older than the rest of us just like Annabeth, he had dark black hair and sea green eyes. "I'm Percy son of Poseiden," he said holding out his hand when he noticed me staring. I shook his hand. This was the Half-Blood from all those stories Steven had told me about the war.

"I'm Olivia, daughter of Morepheus," I said, just because it seemed like the right thing to do.

"So thats how you put that kid to sleep," he stated, Annabeth rolled her eyes and mutter something like Seaweed Brain. "What, I'm sure there are other half-bloods who can put people to sleep," he said to her, though he had a look on his fac like he doubted it.

"I've never met any," Annabeth muttered jokingly, then she kissed him on the cheek. She turned back to me and Elena, "You wanna be on our team against Apollo for capture the flag on Friday." Me and Elena glanced at each other then both nodded.

**I'm just wondering, do you guys think Nico Di Angelo should be in this story or not. I have to decide before Capture the Flag so I can say If he's on their team or not when I list all the cabins playing, or should I just say that he lives in the under world now or something. Idk you guys can review and tell me what you think....please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this chap. is really short but I couldn't really think of more to add.**

That night I had the strangest dream, It went like this....

_First I was under water talking to a Cyclopes I didn't know, then I realized something, it wasn't my voice talking. It was Percy's. I was some how in his dream! Then the dream shifted, suddenly I was seeing a fight, a big one, random people were all around me cheering on the fight. This must be the dream of some Ares kid. Then suddenly everything was different I wasn't in other peoples dreams any more, I don't know where I was. Then I heard some one talking, a mans calm voice. Wait a second, did I just hear him say something about my mother! I listened more carefully, "If you want to see your mother then you most go west, away from the land of the living." the voice said. It was my father, he was answering my prayer. Then I realized what he meant, my mom was already dead. Well I was not going to go to the underworld to see her._

Then I woke up, I looked at the clock in the room, it was 12:46, I fell back asleep while thinking that I was never going to tell any one about my dream.

The next day, dream pushed from my mind, I had a full schedule of classes. But first I went off to breakfast with Elena, It was delightful..... pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and any other breakfast food you can think of. Afterwards I had Archery with Percy, Ares and Hephaestus cabins and an Apollo guy who was teaching us. First was a Hephaestus kid, he didn't have that good of aim but he had made special arrows that could do cool stuff, like find the target on it's own, but I had a felling that if he used a normal arrows he wouldn't be very good. Next came an Ares camper who was a bit better than the last kid, but I could tell that she didn't like it that much. Then was Percy's turn, I expected him to be good and perfect at this like he was everything else. But he wasn't in fact, don't tell him I said this, but he kinda sucks.

"What are you looking at." he said to me, mad at the fact that I was smiling.

"I'm only watching you." I defended.

"Yeah well guess what, it's your turn next," he said smiling at me now. I hope I'm not really bad at this, I thought to myself.

I walked up with my bow and arrow and notched the arrow the way the Apollo kid had showed us, or at least I hoped. I pulled back, aimed and let go. Well atleast mine hit the target at all, unlike Percy's who had completely missed, mine was in the outer circle. It was still "ok", compared to Percy's but not that good compared to the others.

After that I had Ancient Greek, which was taught by Annabeth. I had this with the Hermes and Aphrodite cabins, but the Aphrodite kids spent the whole time asking stupid questins like "Did the people in Achilies's time have hair curlers?". Annabeth usually just ignored their stupid questins and went on teaching the rest of the class.

Then I had sword fighting in the arena. Unfountently, Percy was in this class (actually he taught it!) to see just how bad I was with a sword. Which really didn't make sence because apparently my "father" would usually use a sword, but I sure couldn't. And when we were pairing up with partners of course I was the only one left without a partner. So I just had to be partners with Percy.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you," he said.

"Um, ok," I said not really knowing what to say.

And we began. _Go easy! _I thought to myself, _this is hard!. _He was way better than me, by the time we were done (he of course beat me) I had so many scratches and bruises, and I was sweating so hard I felt like I was going to pass out!

"Well, that wasn't so bad, right?" Percy asked me as everyone was leaving.

"Um,....." then thankfully Elena came over for me.

"Come on, we have Monster Fighting in the woods with Athena, Demeter and Aphropdite cabins next." She said helping me get away from Percy.

And the rest of the day was pretty uneventful after that, just more classes showing just how many different ways you could get killed.

**So..... you like? you hate? you love? you don't know? TELL ME! REVIEW! Next chapter: Capture the Flag =~D**

**Sorry if this chap. was like way shorter than most, but I can't do the Capture the flag part yet until I know if I'm putting Nico in or not! What do you guys think, should I?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, well im really bad with action stuff...so if this chap. sucks thats why. Which is really stupid because I love action.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own PJO.**

When I got to the dinning hall for lunch everyone was talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" I asked Elena.

"Capture the Flag, remember," she answered simply.

"Oh yeah, so we're on Percy and Annabeths team," I asked.

"Yep," was all she had to say.

"Who are the teams exactly?" I asked, not quite sure how this all worked.

"Well we're on Posidens cabins side (just Percy) along with Athena (obviously), Hades **(yes I put Nico in the story after all) **, Aphrodite (big help there, they all just love Percy, other wise they probably wouldn't play at all), Hermes, Hephestus, Nemisis, and us. Against Apollos side with Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Ares (big shock there, seeing as they all hate Percy), Iris, and the other minor gods cabins.

"Oh," was all I said, already frogetting who was on whos side.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for Arts and Crafts," Elena said while dragging me away from our half eaten lunches.

That evening after dinner we prepared for battle against Apollos side, we all wore blue they all red horse plume helments. Thank the gods I didn't have to remember who was on whos team after all.

Annabeth had a stradegy (oh I wonder why) for our team. We were going to put our flag near the ant hill, we were hoping the other team would froget that the hill was safe now, and wouldn't even try looking there. Percy and Annabeth were going to look for the other flag while the Hermes and Hephestus cabins were going to be fighting along the border. Us two (Elena and myself), Nemisis, Aphrodite (big help here) and some Hades kid named Nico were defending our flag. Athena was splitting up between the two groups.

We watched as Percy and Annabeth set off into the woods in one direction, Hermes and Hephestus going sraight on. Nothing happened for a long time and we were starting to get bored, well besides the Aphrodite kids who were just doing their makeup. Then we heard footsteps and wispering in the woods.....

"I really don't think they would put the flag by the ant hill," one voice said.

"Shut up, you never know....tricky Athena kids," he mumbled.

They kept coming closer, but there were only two of them so no worries, there were tons of us. But then to our horror came the noise of more, many more footsteps behind them.

They walked out of the woods and when they saw us and our flag they charged, I froze in fear. I noticed almost all of them were distracted, except about five kids who were really close to the flag. A kid with dark hair and a black sword was fighting all of them, then these freaky skeleton warriors came out of the ground to fight, only two though probably because he didn't want to waste his power. It was the Hades kid....what was his name again? Nico thats right. It wasn't enough though, they were going to get past him.

"I could use a little help you know!" the kid named Nico called bringing me out of my frozen state. I rushed froward to help, pulling out my whip. They were tough though, by the looks of it all Ares kids. No! one got past us and had the flag! I glanced at Nico wondering what to do.

"Go after the flag!" he yelled to me. So I did, I ran after the kid into the forest. He had brown oily hair and was really strong and buff looking, but luckly (for me atleast) not that fast. I caught up right away, but didn't know what to do, no way could I fight this kid! Then I thought back to making kids fall asleep with Elena at the campfire. I tried to concentrate hard on making the kid fall asleep but it was hard to do while twisting and turning out of the path of trees. I needed to slow the kid down first, but how? Luckly I didn't need to figure it out because just then Nico showed up again, out of no where from right behind a tree! He called in some skelenton warriors who held off the kid slowing him down.

Then he looked to me expectantly, "Well aren't you gonna make him fall asleep ot something?" he asked expectantly. And I was about to when I decided to try something else, I rembered just then, from my power to see other peoples dreams, that most Ares kids had nightmares about losing fights. I don't even know how I knew I could do this! But I concentrated hard on the nightmare. Then suddenly the Ares kid looked around, as if seeing something besides the forest that Nico and I saw. Then his face became one of horror, he started yelling stuff to people who weren't really there.

"No, no father you know I would never want to loose a fight!" he yelled.

Nico stared at him confused by what was happening, then looked up to me, "What are you doing to him?" he asked clearly surprised.

"I...I don't know, making him see his nightmares, I guess," I said. Nico just looked at me, then looked over to the river I hadden't noticed was there until now. Then I remember that it was the border, wow we had just made it in time. We waited a while in silence, me growing tired from using my powers. Then suddenly from a little ways up stream we heard a shout of victory, we had won! We ran up stream, the Ares kid following in a daze, flag left behind.

When we got there everyone turned to look at us, apparently we had come back last. Then all eyes turned towards the Ares kid who was still in his nightmare. I was about to explain but instead fell to the ground asleep, my powers draining my energy.

**So I wanna know, just how bad am I at action senes? You guys tell me, wondering how, one word for you then: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok well i'm going to try to finally make things more interesting...you'll see what I mean...**

**Oh yeah, me. no. owny PJO!**

I had the strangest dream ever when I fell asleep, it went like this...

_The Big Three were argueing over something (ah nothing like family togetherness!), "I can't believe this, we ALL have children that could be in the prophecie!" Zeus yelled. Thats when I realized that this was a fight that happened in the past, not now (because the prophecie already happened and every one already knew about Percy, Thalia and Nico). They kept yelling and argueing, then they began to fight against each other. _

_But Hades had a new weapon, a sword! I thought he had some Helm of Darkness or something like that. This seemed to anger the other two gods even more. They looked surprised when they saw it. And, fight frogotten for now, Posiden and Zeus went after it together, yelling at Hades to hand it over. It some how fell out of Hades hand. They all reached for it and all three zapped at each other above it with their powers at once. There was a blinding light then...nothing._

_"Now see what you've done!" Hades yelled, "You two probably unleashed some unknown evil force from the underworld!" he continued, "This is not good, this is not good at all" he muttered before taking his true form and leaving._

_Posiden and Zeus just looked at each other for a moment then started discussing the fact that Hades had a new symbol of power, one that controlled the underworld. It was obvious that they didn't like the idea at all._

_Then the dream shifted, this one appeared to be in present time, I don't know how I knew that I just did (incase you haven't noticed that tends to happen to me a lot). I was in a dark place...a cave maybe, but there were no walls, wait yes, there was one wall near me to the side, but no others. I looked up to see what looked like the roof of a cave way up high. The Underworld. That's where I was I looked around more to see that the ghosts that passed by, they looked terrible, if dead people can even look any worse that is. They looked like they had been through the worse things ever thought up. I must be in the feilds of punishment, sure enough right in front of me was a man trying to get past a fence of barbed wire, while a hellhound bit his ankles from bellow. Not far beyond that I saw a man...or was it ghost? Who was pushing a big rock up a hill._

_I looked behind me to see a cave going into the one wall of the underworld that was nearest to me. Don't ask why but, I walked in. It seemed to go on for miles and miles, and at the end it seemed there was nothing. I was mad, I mean even though it was only a dream I had walked all the way in here for nothing, then I noticed a pile of rocks in the corner. I walked over to find that it wasn't rocks, it was alive, what ever it was and moving almost...breathing even. _

_I took a step back and its eyes flung open, they were bright yellow and lit up the darkness. It stood up to full height and I found my self looking at the strangest and scariest looking creature I had ever seen, and I had seen a lot of creepy monsters, but never anything like this._

_It had wings, or were they fins? It was more like a combination of eagle wings and sting ray fins. It had four dog, or wolf like paws and a tail that looked like a cross between a horses and a wolve's. It had wolf like eyes (yellow), a nose like a horse and feathers on its face. But scarest of all was the fact that it was all black completly._

And that's about when I woke up screaming, covered in sweat. I looked up to see a pair of purplish, brownish, greenish, blueish, (color changing) eyes staring at me in horror, and a pair of dark, dark brown eyes (nearly black) staring at me with a bored look. The first pair of eyes was Elena, the second was Nico.

"Are you ok?" asked Elena, still shaken up by my sudden screaming.

"Yeah, just...a dream," I said shuddering from the thought.

Nico and Elena glanced at each other, right I frogot that when halfbloods have dreams they usually mean something, something bad. "Maybe, just too much nectar?" Nico said hopefully, though it was clear that he didn't really believe it.

"Oh come on, you know all halfblood dreams, nectar or not, mean something," Elena said, then adding as an after thought, "Also us kids of Morepheus don't usually have dreams, we see other peoples, and in case you haven't noticed...there's no one else (asleep) here!"

"But what about Rachel, the oracle in her bedroom?" Nico said stubbornlly.

"I really don't think so, besides I don't think she would be sleeping in the middle of the day... That's it! you should consult the oracle about your dream!" Elena said, even though she hadn't even heard what my dream was about she could obviouslly figure out that it was something bad...or maybe she did know what it was about, she was a child of Morepheus after all.

"Fine, but ask Chiron first," Nico said clearly mad that Elena had gotten the idea from what he had said. He apparently didn't like the idea of my dream being important. Then I rembered that I talked in my sleep! I had probably said something about Hades that had offended him! Great, now what was I going to do? I didn't want him mad at me, Nico just doesn't seem like the kind of person you would want mad at you.

**So yah...sorry if this is like really short but, I kinda only wanted the dream in this chap. ...soooo, well thats about all I have to say. Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um...well first of all, I might not be able to update any new chaps. this weekend sorry. Yes I know I said I would update every day if people review, and if you've been wondering why I haven't been updating everyday, its because people haven't been reviewing.**

**Oh and I don't own PJO or my sister sadly, because if I did own her I would have sold her by now. =-P **

I walked out on to the porch of the big house to find Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle.

"Ah, there you are Olivia, I was wondering when you would wake, are you all right my dear?" Chiron asked clearly confused by the look of terror on my face.

I nodded afraid to speak, but then Elena said for me, "She had a...a dream."

"Well then, what exactly was this dream about?" Chiron asked me.

Still afraid to speak. I decided to show him in stead, that and I was kind of wondering how exactly my powers worked, I wanted to learn to control them better. Chirons old and sightful eyes got a misty look as he saw what I had seen in my dream, he didn't flinch or anything at first. I think that most people would be screaming by now, like I had, but Chiron didn't. Something told me that he had probably seen much worse in his years. But the monster was just so scary looking, how could any one not scream?

When he was finished seeing the dream he turned to me, "Olivia," I turned to face him, "I think you should consult our oracle, Rachel."

Elena looked at Nico with a face like I-told-you-so-I-soooo-told-you. He walked down the porch steps heading back to the cabins, both annoyed by Elena and getting bord with what was going on. Though, I have a feelling that if he saw what I saw he wouldn't be bord. In fact I was almost tempted to use my powers to show him.

Chiron and Elena led me into the big house and to a door I hadn't noticed before. I had heard the stories of the old oracle mummy who had lived in the attic, apparently Rachel didn't want to live in the attic. (I didn't blame her). I walked in to find a room covered in drawings and sketches and paintings. The walls and floor had little spots of paint here and there. I turned to see a girl with red hair, freckles, green eyes and paint splattered jeans sitting at a desk in the corner drawing something. She looked up when we walked in.

"This is Olivia," Chiron said, "If you would be ever so kind Rachel, to give her a prophecy."

"Hi," Rachel said waving at me, "so what do you need to ask the oracle?"

"Um..." I wasn't quite sure, luckly Elena spoke up for me.

"She needs to know about a dream she had." Elena pointed out.

"Well then," Rachel said looking back to me, "ask away."

"Um, ok...I need to know, what does my dream mean?" I asked feeling stupid, looking to Elena for help, she just nodded. I looked forward and almost screamed. Rachel had fallen to her knees and her eyes were glowing green.

When she spoke it sounded like three voices yet some how, it still sounded like her, "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo.

_the girl of dreams must slay or find,_

_a creature that is one of a kind,_

_a monster that for years has not been awoken,_

_but the gods' vows are still not broken,_

_the gods shall be the ones who decide,_

_whether this creature shall be killed or thrive." _

Rachel then acted like she had come out of a trance, (she kind of has). But I didn't care, all I could think about was the fact that either Elena or myself would have to go and find that horrible monster from my dreams. I half felt bad and hoped it was me, but half was scared and, sadly, wanted it to be her.

Just then Nico and Steven walked in, apparently they had become good friends even though I really couldn't see how they could get along at all. They were nothing alike, but they never were fighting or anything. They both noticed that no one was talking and looked around. Then both their eyes fell on me.

"Olivia, what...what was the dream about that Nico told me you had?" Steven asked, but I couldn't talk.

Nico looked around and spotted Rachel then looked back at me, "What did the oracle tell you?" then knowing I wouldn't answer he turned to Elena who told him everything.

Some how her saying it all out loud made everything worse, more real.

Either me or Elena was going to have to face this, this creature. I didn't want either one of us to have to. But I knew that it had to be done.

Some how I knew it had to be me though, I didn't know how, I just knew.

**Oooooo whats gonna happen...**

**I love how this is going so far, I don't even care that hardly any people are reading it, its still fun to type. What is the monster? What are "the gods' vows" ? And who is going to lead the quest Elena or Olivia? (ok that ones kinda obvious). So what do you guys want to happen? ! REVIEW ! (just follow the arrow).**

**\ \ \/ / /**

**\ \/ /**

**\/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ehi che cosa su? (Hey what up?, incase you don't know thats in italian) So yeah...thanks to any one whos reviewed my story by the way it means a lot (even though hardly any one does review), and sorry if this chapter is really bad but I couldn't figure out how to write this part of the story.**

By the next morning it had already been decided, I would lead the quest not Elena. Who ever I picked to go with me, and myself, were to leave today at noon.

Luckily I hadn't had a dream last night, unluckily that was because I was too scared to sleep even for a second.

Right now I was on my way to my first class today with Elena, Archery. I couldn't believe that even though I was leaving at noon today I still had to go to my morning classes. Then I rememberedthat I had Archery with Percy.

"I'll be right back," I said to Elena as we walked into arena. I headed over to where Percy was. He looked up as I came over.

"Um...I was just wondering..." I asked, already afraid of what his answer would be.

"If I would go on your quest with you? and Annabethprobably too..." of course how stupid could I be, tons of kids had probably asked if he would go on quest with them! "Sorry but me and Annabetharen't allowed to go on any more quest with other people who ask us, it wouldn't be fair, just because every one asks us."

"Oh, ok then..." and I turned to walk away.

"I really would like to if I could though." he said trying to convince me that he had nothing against me, that he really couldn't come.

"OK," was all I said as I walked back to where Elena was waiting, I had already asked her to come with me and of course she said yes. But who else should come?

I was side tracked from the thought when Elena asked me, "So, what are you going to bring on the quest? your whip of course, but are you going to bring any other weapons?" I hadn't really thought about it until now but she was right, it would be stupid to just bring the whip. But I wasn't really good with anything else, well I should probably at least bring some sort of armor or protection, who knows what that monster from my dreams could do.

"I don't know, I'll decide later." I said, not really in the mood to talk about it.

Elena nodded and we practiced for the rest of the class in silence.

Just as I was throwing my food into the fire at lunch I remember that this may be the last time I throw food in this fire. So I decided to do something different... "Morpheus, er dad I mean, please help me in some way for this quest...anything at all please, just show me that you care." I whispered quickly. I then went back to my table to eat lunch.

"So Olivia, have you decided yet, besides Elena, if you want any one else to come with you?" Chiron asked me.

I looked out at camp, watching all the people walking by.

Just normal half-bloods at camp, I inspected each person carefully taking in what they each looked like not their name or any thing like that. Just each persons traits went through my mind, tall boy blue eyes blond hair, medium height girl brown hair green eyes, tall girl brown hair brown eyes, short boy black hair dark brown eyes...wait a second. Those dark eyes look familiar...it was Nico! And walking next to him was Steven.

Suddenly I knew who else I wanted to come with me. Forgetting Chirons question I ran over and started walking next to them.

"Oh hey Olivia," Steven said.

"Hey," I replied, "I was...um...wondering...if maybe, maybe you guys would go on my quest with me..." I asked hopefully, but doubtfully at the same time.

And to my surprise, it was Nico who answered, "I was waiting for you to ask," he said, then glanced at Steven who nodded, "Of course we'll come, when are we leaving?"

I glanced at my watch, "Like right now!" I answered worried I still didn't have another weapon besides my whip packed! Then I remembered Chiron, "Uh I got to go, meet you guys at the hill in ten?"

"Sure," they both answered me.

I ran back to Chiron.

"I know who I want to take with me on my quest." I said proudly.

"Okthen, who are you taking with you?" Chiron asked.

"Elena (obviously), Steven and Nico." I answered.

"Hmm okthen, did you know that there used to be a rule that you could only take two other people with you," then seeing my look of terror, there was no way I could tell one of them that they couldn't come after all, he quickly added, "but Percy broke that rule a few years ago so it doesn't matter any more." I sighed in relief, I would have to thank Percy for that later.

"Well then don't you think you should be getting ready to go right now?" Chiron asked.

"I all ready have everything packed, " I lied, I still didn't have an extra weapon or armor or anything besides my whip.

"Hmm, maybe you should use this time to take a nap then, you look really tired," Chiron stated.

"Ok," I said walking back to my cabin.

When I got to my cabin, I collapsed on my bed so quickly that I didn't even look to see if Elena was in the room or not. But it didn't matter, I fell asleep before I even was on the bed completely. Unfortunately, I had a dream, but it wasn't that bad, in fact it was kind of good.

_I was in a huge room, that had walls and floors of deep indigo, and blue. Mostly every thing was covered with a silver star and moon design. And there was this big dream catcher thing. _

_I was in my fathers temple on Mt. Olympus!_

_Suddenly a giant man walked in and sat down in his throne before me. My father._

_"You are wondering why you're here. Well you're here because I decided to answer your prayer, to show that I do some what care about my children. That is why I give you, this." He shrunk down to human size and showed me a box. "It was actually made by Hecate (goddess of magic) who, for some odd reason seems to really like you, something about some magical power things that she sees in you," he said shaking his head, yet smiling, "Use it well." He said, his tone scaring me now._

And that was the last thing I heard because then, I woke to find Elena shaking me.

"Finally you're awake!" she said when I opened my eyes,

"It's time to go sleepy head." She shouted in my still half asleep face.

"Go?...right! the quest..." But then I froze.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

I could barely speak, "The...th-the box!" I said at last, the package my father had given to me, it was still in my hand! In dark blue cursive writing it said: To Olivia my daughter, Use It Well -Morpheus.

Elena who had read it over my shoulder said, "Well, aren't you gonna open it?"

"Right..." I said, I slowly pulled off the tape and opened the flaps of the box, inside was a...a bracelet? How was this supposed to help me on my quest? Then I noticed the short small note that was also in the box. It said: Close your eyes and dream. So I did, I closed my eyes and tried to think of something that would help me on my quest. I opened my eyes when I heard Elena scream.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at her face, but my voice only made her scream more. Then I looked behind me, but there was nothing there. Wait what was that? I had seen a glint of something in the mirror. I looked back into the mirror and almost screamed myself because there in the mirror I saw...

**Dun Dun Dun...dont you really hate me write now for doing that, well then review and tell me bout how much you hate it. Just review! I don't care what you tell me, you could even tell me why gullible isn't in the dictionary! go ahead look it up, its not in there, I swear!**

**~ (hehe if you fall for that, than haha at you =P, good for you though if you didn't)...oh yeah dont froget, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps what up? I dont really have much to say... oh yeah of course, I dont own PJO, or a lot of other stuff...hm maybe I should think about buying over my sister so I can sell her...**

But when I looked back in the mirror all I saw was my self.

I turned back to Elena behind me, "What, what happened?" I asked her now that she had stoped screaming.

"Y-you looked like a ghost or something! I could see right through you!" she said shakily.

I looked back down at the bracelet and did what I did before I closed my eyes and thought of something that would help me with my quest. Then I looked back to the mirror and almost screamed. My body was slightly see through, like a ghost. But instead of being whitish like a ghost would be, I was slightly indigo. But I felt normal, I turned to Elena who wasn't quite so freaked out now. "What, what do you think the bracelets doing?"

"I, I don't know..." she reached out courious, and was able to touch me, so what was I exactly? and how was this supposed to help me on my quest?

"Hmm, I wonder..." but then the bracelets power stoped, I was normal again.

"Well um...we have to leave now, come on," she said heading for the door as I followed.

Argus left the four of us down town Manhatten then drove back to camp. If I wasn't a demigod on a quest right now I probably would have freaked out and went out to explore Manhatten by now.

"Well now what?" Steven asked.

They all turned to me expecting answers, but I hadn't even thought this out at all.

"Well um, I guess we should head...west?" I said trying to sound like I knew what I was doing even though I didn't have a clue, "Yeah west, because the monster is in the underworld...um, unless there's a closer way to get to the underworld?" I said turning to Nico.

"Oh...right, right there is a faster way to the underworld, Percy and I took it when he went in the river Styx..." he said at last after figuring out that we were waiting for him to answer, "It's in Central Park , the Door of Orpheus."

"Ok then...well why don't you lead the way then since you've been there before." I said to Nico, mostly just because I was sure I would some how fin a way to get us lost.

"Fine." he said grudgingly. So to Central Park we went...

"So, here we are," said Nico.

"Um, this is a pile of rocks," I pointed out, which earned a laugh from Steven.

"You have to have music for it to open," he said, while rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

"Well I can't sing!" I said looking at Elena.

"I can't either!" she shouted back.

"Well I'm sure not singing." said Nico.

We all turned to Steven.

"What...wait no, No way am I singing!" he yelled.

"Well know what, seeing as no one around here likes music!" I said mostly to my self but to my surprise someone answered.

"We like music," said a girly voice that I didn't reconize, I turned but didn't see any one, "Over here." I turned to see a girl with greenish pale skin, brown hair and green eyes. A tree nymph.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My names Dhalila, and you really should ask every one before you say no one likes music." She said her cheeks becoming a little more green near the end.

"Can you sing well?" Nico asked interupting what I was about to say.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Can you sing for us? We need to get to the underworld but we need music to open the Door of Orpheus."

"Alright," she said, then she sang. It was beautiful every note was perfectly pitched, I couldn't even tell what she was singing, it didn't matter she was singing so beautifully.

Suddenly there was a grinding noise, I turned to se the rocks moving creating an opening that went far far down into the earth. Elena must have seen this too because next thing I know I'm watching her back disapear into the darkness. I was about to follow when I realized that Nico and Steven weren't behind me. I turned around to see them practicly drooling over Dhalila.

"Come on you too, we have a monster to slay," I say while yanking them after me down into the darkness.

We walk in silence for what seems like hours, Before Steven kept asking "When are we gonna get there?" over and over, but we shut him up good. (You don't want to know how, let's just say that it involves duct tape).

Finally we see a change in the never ending rock, an opening. Next thing I know we were in the underworld. It looked a lot like in my dream, all black, stone and sad looking. Like death. Nico didn't seem to mind it though, he looked right at home with the dead spirits floating by. (Oh I wonder why?)

"There!" I say pointing to the spot from my dream, I large cave that digs into the wall of the underworld.

We were about to head that way when I hear a yelp. Next thing I know I see Steven fall to the ground with a large gash on his back from a whip.

Before any of us have time to think the Fury goes for another attack, this time with a knife instead of a whip. Before I even had time to pull out my whip she stabs. I close my eyes in fear waiting for the pain...but it doesn't come. I open my eyes slowely, what I see makes me scream. Just below my face is a knife that should have cut me in two, but instead goes straight through me, it didn't hurt at all, it was almost like I was a ghost. Then I realize that my bracelet was doing the thing again, my whole body was transparent.

"So thats what it does!" I say in amazement, then others stare at me in shock. The Fury pulls back her knife angry know. But this time we have time for the attack. Nico brings out his balck sword and with one swipe he scares off the Fury.

Every one turned to me. Steven was staring at me like I was a god (actually I'm half god thank you very much), Nico stares at the bracelet in wonder and Elena was looking between the bracelet and me.

"Well come on you guys...we kinda have a monster to find." I say while pointing toward the cave.

**REVIEW!(thats all im gonna say...wait I just did say more...and more...I really should stop talking now...wait that was more! ok thats it on now Im gonna shut up for good...NOW, (other person:)would you like a million dollars, all you have to do is say "Yes" (me:)...!).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Schools almost OVER!**

**Oh yeah, I dont own PJO. I also dont own school, because if I did I actually wouldn't own own it because I would make it so that it no longer excist(how ever u spell that) and you cant own some thing that doesnt excist...so yeah, if u could make any sence of that at all then ur amazing. Ok on with the story...**

We walked forever down the cave just like in my dream for what seemed like hours, finally we came to an end.

At first it looked like a dead end with just a pile of rocks and no where else to go. I was glad this time though I started thinking that maybe the monster wasn't there. Then I remembered my dream and immediatly turned to look at the pile of rocks.

The others followed my gaze, they all gasped when the saw the rocks move and descovered that it was alive, it was the monster not rocks. But I had known this was coming.

Suddenly the monster lifted its head and spread its wings for my friends to see how horrible it truely was. With the feathery horse like face, wing fin things spread at its side, big wolf paws a horse body and a strange feathery tail.

With fear in our eyes we slowly backed up away from the creature until we were back against the wall of the cave. But this time I wasn't as scared, infact the monster didn't look nearly as frightening for some strange reason, it almost had a friendly look in its big yellow eyes.

Then I did something that still comepletly shocks me. I walked towards the creature. I was suddenly not afraid any more, my mind kept wandering thinking of questions. I wondered if the creature could both swim and fly? It sure looked like it...

I was to distracted to even hear my friends gasp. Suddenly I felt something rub against my arm. I fought the feeling to scream and glanced over. Oh my gods! The creature was right next to me, I hadn't even noticed it walk up.

But it wasn't attacking me I realized with surprise. It was nuzling my arm, with its large feathered horse like head. With out thinking I reached out and petted it as if it were a dog. At first I was prepared to pull back at its response, but when it only came closer I continued to pet it.

Ok, that was soooo not what I had expected. I mean the creature wasn't attacking or anything, I was petting it!

It let out a low noise like a cross between a dogs whine and a horses whiny. I looked at it to see that it was looking at my friends, but it wasn't looking at them like it was going to hurt them. It looked like it was afraid of them.

"Its ok," I said soothingly slowly walking towards my friends. The creature followed.

Suddenly Nico smiled, I looked at him questionly.

"It, it almost looks part hellhound," he said happiely, even though most people wouldn't be happy about any thing to do with hellhounds of course Nico was.

He slowly walked forward and stroked the creature carefully then scrachted it behind its ear. Elena and Steven walked forward then. It seemed to like Elena but backed away from Steven at first.

"I think we should give him a name," said Elena while watching the creature carefully.

"Yeah, but what?" Nico asked, I mean what on earth do you name a creature like this!

"I know, we can name him Bob!" Steven said, we all glared at him even the creature growled at the name, "What I like that name!" said Steven. I saw Nico roll his eyes.

"Let's name him, Damien" I said at last, even though I didn't have a clue why.

"Ok, I don't know why but that just seems like a good name for him," Elena said, "Dosen't it Damien." She said looking to Damien him self who wagged his feathery wolfish tail.

"Um you guys remember we still have to bring him to Olympus so the gods can decide whether he can live or not," said Nico ruining my thoughts.

"Well how are we supposed to get there, I really don't think I could walk all the way back the way we came," Steven said.

"Hhmm...I don't...aaahhh!" Damien had shoved his hudge head under me causing me to fall onto his back.

Then next thing I knew I was in the air! Damien was flying around with me on his back! O my gods! It was the most fun ever, frogetting everything, I smiled down at my friends laughing at their surprise, "I think I found out how we can get out of here!" I shouted.

We flew back down to the ground and landed next to my friends, "Cool," said Steven as he tried jump right on and slipped and fell, Elena got on more carefully but Nico was hesident, "Come on, its not that bad," said Steven getting bored, Nico got on slowly.

I hadn't really realized just how big Damien was until I looked around at how all of us could fit on his back like that!

We flew out of the cave lightning fast but we weren't getting away that easily. I glanced over to see a glimse of black that was one of the three Furies now circling us.

But before they could even do any thing Damien made a horrible sound kind of like growling. Then suddenly I saw something that completly scared me. There was a flash of light coming from Damien then suddenly one of the Furies fell to the ground, looking like it had been shocked by lightning. Then there was a splash and a blue-green light, one of the other Furies was hit by a huge wave of water. The last Fury was about to attack when suddenly a dark black fog seemed to fly towards it, the last Fury fell to the ground.

We all glanced at each other a moment then turned to look at Damien, I guess we knew why Damien could be dangous now.

**Wow, did you see that coming at all...tell me if you did, or if you didn't, tell me anything I realy don't care. Just tell me some thing, REVIEW!**


End file.
